In general, a cast operation of a bone-fracture patient is treated by a method which covers a skin prevention cloth (stockinet) on a contact portion with a skin, winds a cotton bandage thereon, and thereafter, winds and hardens a plaster bandage or water wetting casting table several times.
However, in the case of the cast operation, since the cotton bandage is wound on the skin prevention cloth in a spiral shape with a predetermined thickness repeatedly several times, sweat generated from an affected area is not smoothly discharged while air permeability deteriorates, and as a result, a patient feels urtication and stuffiness, and there is a disadvantage in that it is highly concerned to develop a secondary infection, such as, skin erosion and bubbles.
In particular, in the cast operation, a setting solution is impregnated in a thin tape type glass fiber or polyester yarn to be superimposed on the affected area by using cast cotton yarn, the thin tape type glass fiber or polyester yarn is wound at a wound pressure or thickness which is irregular according to an operation method of an operator, and as a result, the patient receives not a uniform pressure but partially different pressures to cause poor blood circulation and since the operation is complicated and air permeability with the skin is not almost provided due to the use of the stockinet and the cotton bandage as the skin protector, there are a lot of problems including urtication and stuffiness, uncleanliness, a horrible stench, and the like.
As a result, Korean Patent Registration No. 0693221 (Mar. 5, 2007) discloses a skin protector of a cast for solving the aforementioned problem. The prior art has a sack shape suitable for a bending shape of the affected area of a human body based on the shape of a sheet on which a non-porous film and a porous film are stacked above and below polyurethane foam while providing multiple independent cells throughout a whole area and the sack shape based on the sheet shape is configured by a long glove shape in which a thumb and four remaining fingers can be inserted and which has both ends perforated and elongates toward the back of a hand and an elbow while covering a wrist portion.
However, in the medical cast in the related art, since after the operation, it is difficult to secure the air permeability, and as a result, the patient cannot but suffer from pain and should wear the cast for a long time, moisture such as the sweat, or the like generated from a cast portion is not smoothly discharged, therefore, a serious bad smell and an injury such as a skin rash, or the like are accompanied, and while continuously feeling the weight of a human body, damage or breakage occurs on a surface layer of the cast, and as a result, treatment efficiency of the cast remarkably deteriorates.